The Who Concerts 1970s
1970 January 16-17, 1970 Champs Elysees Theatre, Paris, FRA January 24, 1970 Det Kongelige Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN January 26, 1970 Opernhaus, Cologne, GER January 27, 1970 Opernhaus, Hamburg, GER January 28, 1970 Theater des Westens, Berlin, GER January 30, 1970 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED February 14, 1970 Leeds, University, Leeds, ENG February 15, 1970 Hull, City Hall, Hull, ENG April 18, 1970 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG April 25, 1970 Portland Building, Nottingham University, Nottingham, ENG April 27, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG May 1, 1970 Great Hall, Exeter, ENG May 2, 1970 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG May 8, 1970 Eliot College, University of Kent, Canterbury, ENG May 9, 1970 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG May 15, 1970 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supported by Quintessence) May 16, 1970 Derwent College, University of York, York, ENG June 7, 1970 Metropolitan Opera House, New York City, NY (2 shows) June 9-10, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO (supported by Sugarloaf on the 9th only. Support for the 10th was dropped due to ventilation problems) June 13, 1970 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA June 14, 1970 Anaheim Stadium, Anaheim, CA June 15-16, 1970 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA June 18, 1970 Austin Memorial Auditorium, Houston, TX (unconfirmed) June 19, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX June 20, 1970 Hofheinz Pavillion, Houston, TX June 21, 1970 Ellis Memorial Auditorium, Memphis, TN June 22, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA June 24, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by The James Gang) June 25-26, 1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH June 27, 1970 Auditorium, Cleveland, OH June 29, 1970 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD July 1, 1970 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL July 2, 1970 Freedom Palace, Kansas City, MO July 3, 1970 Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN July 4, 1970 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL July 5, 1970 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by The James Gang) July 7, 1970 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (supported by Jethro Tull & It's A Beautiful Day) July 25, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG 08-08-1970: Sutton, Coldfield Belfry 29-08-1970: Isle Of Wight, 12-09-1970: Münster, Halle Münsterland 13-09-1970: Offenbach, Stadthalle 16-09-1970: Rotterdam, de Doelen 17-09-1970: Amsterdam, Concertgebouw 20-09-1970: Copenhagen, Falkoner Centeret 21-09-1970: Aarhus, Vejlby-Risskow Hallen 06-10-1970: Cardiff, Sophia Gardens 07-10-1970: Manchester, Free Trade Hall October 8, 1970 Orchid Ballroom, Purley, ENG (supported by James Gang) 10-10-1970: Brighton, Sussex University 11-10-1970: Birmingham, Odeon 13-10-1970: Leeds, Locarno 18-10-1970: Lewisham, Odeon 22-10-1970: Stockton, ABC 23-10-1970: Glasgow, Green's Playhouse 24-10-1970: Sheffield, University 25-10-1970: Liverpool, Empire 26-10-1970: Stoke-on-trent, Trentham Gardens 27-10-1970: Norwich, University Of East Anglie 29-10-1970: London, Hammersmith Palais 05-11-1970: Birmingham, Kinetic Circus 21-11-1970: Leeds, University 28-11-1970: Coventry, Lanchester Polytechnic 05-12-1970: Norwich, University 06-12-1970: Scarborough, Scene Two 15-12-1970: Newcastle, Fillmore North 20-12-1970: London, Roundhouse 1971 26-04-1971: Young Vic Theatre, London, ENG May 7, 1971 Top Rank Suite, Sunderland, ENG 14-05-1971: Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG 23-05-1971: Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT 03-07-1971: City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 04-07-1971: De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG 08-07-1971: Pavillion, Bath, ENG 10-07-1971: Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG 29-07-1971: New York, NY, Forest Hills Tennis Stadium 31-07-1971: New York, NY, Forest Hills Tennis Stadium 02-08-1971: Saratoga, NY, Performing Arts Center 03-08-1971: Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA August 4-7, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA 09-08-1971: War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY 10-08-1971: Pittsburgh, PA, Civic Arena 12-08-1971: Cleveland, OH, Public Hall 13-08-1971: Dayton, OH, Hara Arena 14-08-1971: Detroit, MI, Cobo Hall 15-08-1971: Bloomington, MN, Metropolitan Sports Center 16-08-1971: Edwardsville, IL, Southern Illinois University August 17-19, 1971 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL September 18, 1971 Kennington Oval Cricket Ground, London, ENG ("Goodbye Summer", concert in aid of famine relief for Bangla Desh. Supported by The Faces, Mott The Hoople, Lindisfarne, Quintessence, Atomic Rooster, Eugene Wallace, America, Grease Band, Cochise & (comperes) Ricky Farr & Jeff Dexter) The Who UK Tour 1971 28-09-1971: Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 09-10-1971: University Of Surrey, Guildford, ENG 12-10-1971: Opera House, Blackpool, ENG 18-10-1971: Guildhall, Southampton, ENG 20-10-1971: Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 22-10-1971: Opera House, Blackpool, ENG 23-10-1971: Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG 24-10-1971: Trentham Gardens, Stoke-on-trent, ENG 28-10-1971: Odeon, Manchester, ENG 29-10-1971: ABC, Hull, ENG 30-10-1971: Odeon, Newcastle, ENG 04-11-1971: London, Rainbow Theatre 05-11-1971: London, Rainbow Theatre 06-11-1971: London, Rainbow Theatre 20-11-1971: Charlotte, NC, Coliseum 22-11-1971: Tuscaloosa, University of Alabama 23-11-1971: Atlanta, GA, Municipal Auditorium 26-11-1971: Miami, FL, Convention Hall 28-11-1971: Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN November 29-30, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA 01-12-1971: Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX 02-12-1971: Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX 04-12-1971: Denver, CO, Coliseum 05-12-1971: Denver, CO, Coliseum 07-12-1971: Veterans Memorial Complex, Phoenix, AZ 08-12-1971: Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 09-12-1971: Forum, Los Angeles, CA 10-12-1971: Civic Arena, Long Beach, CA 12-12-1971: Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA 13-12-1971: Civic Center, San Francisco, CA 15-12-1971: Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA 1972 August 11, 1972 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER August 12, 1972 Ernst Merck Halle, Hamburg, GER August 16, 1972 Forest National, Brussels, BEL August 17, 1972 Oude Rai, Amsterdam, NED August 21, 1972 K. B. Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN August 23, 1972 Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE August 24, 1972 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE August 25, 1972 K. B. Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN August 30, 1972 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER August 31, 1972 Grugahalle, Essen, GER September 2, 1972 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT September 4, 1972 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER September 5, 1972 Wetzikon, Zurich, SUI September 9, 1972 Open Air, Paris, FRA September 10, 1972 Sports Palais, Lyon, FRA September 14, 1972 Palasport, Rome, ITY 1973 March 10, 1973 Vliegermolen, Voorburg, NED (Pop Gala '73. On March 9th & 10th 1973, fans could see The Who (a last minute replacement for Roxy Music), The Faces, The Eagles, Ry Cooder, Rory Gallagher, Colin Blunstone, Argent, Chi Coltrane, Country Gazette and Slade perform. The arena was set up with two stages on either side, so as one act performed, crews could break down and set up for the next act. Roxy Music, Ringo Starr and Stevie Wonder were also invited to perform but couldn't make it) October 10, 1973 Sporthal de Vliegermolen, Voorburg, NED October 28, 1973 Trentham Gardens, Stoke-on-trent, ENG October 29, 1973 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG November 1-2, 1973 King's Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Kilburn & The High Roads) November 5-7, 1973 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG November 11-13, 1973 Lyceum, London, ENG The Who North American Tour 1973 (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) November 20, 1973 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA November 22-23, 1973 LA Forum, Los Angeles, CA November 25, 1973 Convention Center, Dallas, TX November 27, 1973 The Omni, Atlanta, GA November 28, 1973 Arena, St. Louis, MO November 29, 1973 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL November 30, 1973 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI December 2, 1973 Forum, Montreal, QC December 3, 1973 Boston Garden, Boston, MA December 4, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 6, 1973 Capitol Centre, Washington, MD December 18-19 & 22-23, 1973 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG 1974 February 9, 1974 Palais des Grottes, Cambrai, FRA February 10, 1974 Parc des Expositions, Paris, FRA February 16, 1974 Le Stadium Municipale, Toulouse, FRA February 17, 1974 Les Arènes, Poitiers, FRA February 22, 1974 Nancy, FRA February 24, 1974 Sports Palais, Lyon, FRA May 6, 1974 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG May 18, 1974 Charlton Athletic Football Ground, London, ENG May 22, 1974 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG June 10-11 & 13-14, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1975 October 3-4, 1975 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG October 6-7, 1975 Belle Vue, King's Hall, Manchester, ENG October 15-16, 1975 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT October 18-19, 1975 Granby Halls, Leicester, ENG October 21 & 23-24, 1975 Wembley Arena, London, ENG October 27, 1975 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED October 29, 1975 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER October 30-31, 1975 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER November 2-3, 1975 Messehalle, Stuttgart, GER November 6-7, 1975 Friedrich Ebert Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER The Who US Tour 1975 (supported by Toots & The Maytals) November 20, 1975 Summit, Houston, TX November 21, 1975 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA November 23, 1975 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN November 24, 1975 Omni, Atlanta, GA November 25, 1975 MTSU Murphy Centre, Murfreesboro, TN November 27, 1975 Coliseum, Hampton, VA November 28, 1975 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC November 30, 1975 University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN December 1, 1975 Kansas City, MO (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 2, 1975 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Des Moines, IA (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 4-5, 1975 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 6, 1975 Pontiac Stadium, Pontiac, MI (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 8, 1975 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 9, 1975 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 10, 1975 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 11, 1975 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 13, 1975 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 14, 1975 Convention Center, Springfield, MA (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 15, 1975 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Toots & The Maytals) December 21-23, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 1976 February 27, 1976 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI February 28, 1976 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER March 1-2, 1976 Pavillion, Paris, FRA March 9, 1976 Boston Garden, Boston, MA March 11, 1976 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 13, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI March 14, 1976 Civic Arena, St. Paul, MN March 15, 1976 Myriad Gardens Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK March 16, 1976 Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX March 18, 1976 Salt Lake City, UT March 21, 1976 Anaheim Stadium, Anaheim, CA March 24, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR March 25, 1976 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA March 27-28, 1976 Winterland, San Francisco, CA March 30, 1976 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO April 1, 1976 Boston Garden, Boston, MA May 22, 1976 Parc des Exposition, Colmar, FRA May 25, 1976 Sports Palais, Lyon, FRA May 31, 1976 Charlton Athletic Football Ground, London, ENG (supported by Sensational Alex Harvey Band, Little Feat, Outlaws & Streetwalkers) June 5, 1976 Celtic Football Ground, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Sensational Alex Harvey Band, Little Feat, Outlaws & Streetwalkers) June 12, 1976 Swansea City Football Ground, Swansea, WAL (supported by Sensational Alex Harvey Band, Little Feat, Outlaws & Streetwalkers) August 3-4, 1976 Capitol Center, Washington DC August 7, 1976 Gator Bowl, Jacksonville, FL (supported by Black Oak Arkansas & Labelle) August 8, 1976 City Baseball Stadium, Miami, FL October 6, 1976 Veterans Memorial Complex, Phoenix, AZ October 7, 1976 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA October 9-10, 1976 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA October 13, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR October 14, 1976 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA October 16, 1976 Coliseum, Edmonton, AB October 17, 1976 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA October 18, 1976 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB October 21, 1976 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 1977 December 15, 1977 Kilburn Gaumont State, London, ENG 1978 May 25, 1978 Shepperton Film Studios, London, ENG 1979 May 2, 1979 Rainbow, London, ENG May 12-13, 1979 Arenes de Frejus, Cannes, FRA May 16-17, 1979 Pavillion, Paris, FRA June 8, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT June 9, 1979 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT August 18, 1979 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (supported by AC/DC, The Stranglers & Nils Lofgren. The GLC turned off the laser show on H&S grounds) September 1, 1979 Zeppelinfeld, Nuremberg, GER (supported by Cheap Truck, AC/DC, Miriam Makeba, Scorpions, Steve Gibbons Band & Zanki & Band) September 10-11, 1979 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ September 13-14 & 16-18, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 10-11, 1979 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG November 16-17, 1979 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG November 30, 1979 Masonic Temple Auditorium, Detroit, MI December 2, 1979 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA December 3, 1979 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH December 4, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY December 6, 1979 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH December 7, 1979 Silverdome, Pontiac, MI December 8, 1979 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL December 10-11, 1979 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 13, 1979 Capitol Centre, Washington DC December 15, 1979 Coliseum, New Haven, CT December 16, 1979 Boston Garden, Boston, MA December 17, 1979 Capitol Centre, Washington DC December 28, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG